The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. For a communication system such as a hybrid network where an Access Point (AP) in a local small cell may provide local services for a User Equipment (UE) and be connected to a Core Network (CN) through backhaul of an evolved Node B (eNB), some concerns have been raised in a local area due to the limited control for the AP in the small cell. It is desirable to investigate a solution of diverse security handling in an enhanced Local Area Network (LAN).